Playground
by Little Cheshire
Summary: First of the Blood Brothers Series. Shadow the story of two brothers as they follow a prophecy that will push them to their limits and beyond, as they make their childhood dreams, a reality. And one day, just maybe, they will ascend to something higher. To where? That is the question.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the '_Percy Jackson and The Olympians series' _or '_The Heroes of Olympus series.'_

**Warning:** Rating; T. This FanFiction is suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence and coarse language, though this could be changed as the story progresses.

**Genre:** Adventure / Action

**Summary:** First of the _Blood Brothers Series._ Shadow the story of two brothers as they follow a prophecy that will push them to their limits and beyond, as they make their childhood dreams, a reality. And one day, just maybe, they will ascend to something higher. To where? That is the question.

**Authors Note:** This story takes place in Ancient Greece towards the beginning of the rule of the Greek Gods. It revolves around a pair of twin brothers with the same mother and two different fathers. It will follow them through one epic journey from start to… not quite finish. No Romance in this story, it will follow if I do decide to write the planned sequel, which will depend on what people think of it.

This is the first of a series and will not be particularly long only about twelve chapters as this particular story is meant to set the scene and hopefully build up the characters. I have submitted this now to see people reaction to it, this will then allow me to decide if I want to continue with it. If I do continue with it I will most likely edit this chapter.

"Talking,"

_Thoughts or Writing,_

_"Change in Language,"_

_"__**Prophecy"**_

**Dates or Times**

* * *

_"Being his real brother I could feel I live in his shadows, but I never have and I do not now. I live in his glow."_

― Michael Morpurgo, _Private Peaceful_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Blood Brothers: Playground Fun**

**2589 BC**

**12 Elaphabolion - March 26**

As the sun set on the horizon a woman silently made her way away from the centre of the small city she resided in, towards a towering temple at the edge of the city and the entrance to vast forest. The great white pillars seem to glow in the dying light as the woman hurried up the steps and into the temple.

Breathing hard she made her way up to an alter at the far end as the suns last light faded and the moon shined brighter in the skies the only light to guide her down her path.

"Oh, Artemis Agrotera, Potnia Theron, Theá Tou Toketoú (Artemis of the Wild Land, Mistress of Animals, Goddess of Childbirth), please help me my lady for I am with child. I have neither husband nor keeper, I am alone barley able to keep myself but cannot give up my innocent child. What should I do my lady? Please guide me."

* * *

"Who is she?" asked a man, hair a golden blonde that shone like the burning sun.

"Her name is Kallistrate, another of father's mortal mistresses," replied the young girl that stood beside him.

"Another mistress? Another sibling then."

"Not quite, brother," the girl said her form shimmering to take the form of an older woman with auburn hair.

"What do you mean, Artemis?"

"She is five months pregnant with twins."

The blond shrugged,"Two new siblings then, like us, twins?"

"Again you are wrong, Apollo. One is our brother."

"However?"

"The other it seems is not, dear Uncle Poseidon got to the woman first. The child is his."

"Father will be angry."

"He will be enraged."

"He will try to kill the child."

"Yes, it is most likely."

"What a disaster."

Both siblings stood in silence for a time, listening to the woman as she prayed for hope, her words soon becoming unintelligible with heaving sobs.

"Will you help her?" Apollo asked turning to his sister, who still stared at the woman in her temple.

"Maybe, but why did she come to me of all Goddesses?"

"You are the Goddess of Childbirth, Sister. Why do ask such as senseless question?"

"There are others who watch over those with child or children in this case far more than I do."

"You would have to ask her that, if you cannot understand the mind of this woman. What makes you think that I do?"

"A fair point, brother."

"Nevertheless Artemis, I must ask you to watch over this woman, those children will be, those children are family; whether they be sibling or cousin."

"I will watch over her, I will guide her until they are born. Then and only then shall I decide to continue to care for her or allow her to survive under her own power."

"I assume that is the best you can offer-"

Apollo speech cut off suddenly, his bright blue eyes glazed over, staring ahead but unseeing. Artemis turned to her brother waiting patiently for him to recite his Prophecy.

**_"Twin brothers bore by mortal mother,_**

**_Disasters called upon by fathers rage,_**

**_Seek monsters to hunt in the Gods domain,_**

**_Issued are quests by twelve of council,_**

**_Glory is there's to become Heroes of legend,_**

**_Ascend to plain above their own." (1)_**

The God of the sun took a shuddering breath as his focused returned to his conversation with Artemis.

"It seems soon all of Olympus will be watching them," Artemis turned away before a bright silver light consumed her, her form vanishing with it.

"To Olympus we go, another argument to endure," Apollo sighed heavily, as a golden light covered him and he disappeared as well.

* * *

In a room of solid gold and pure white marble, twelve thrones stood each different, each representing the domain of an Olympian God. At the head stood the highest thrones, the most intricately sculptured one with bolts of lightning, the other with dancing peacocks.

On each side of the two main thrones sat five others, each very different from the next. To the immediate right of the main thrones a chair of solid stone pulled from the ocean floor, with the raging seas carved upon it and shinning pearls glittering in the light sat. The next a throne of solid silver; each of the armrests a sitting hunting dog, beside the throne of solid silver stood a seat of solid gold that glowed and shimmered.

The next was a seat of simple white marble with scrolls pilled each side of it. Following Athena's was a throne that did not look new and gleaming but worn and used, but loved all the same, etched on to the stone it was made form was pictures of travellers roaming the world.

Opposite the worn thrown, stood a seat, of gleaming metal, splashes of blood and pictures of blood thirsty battles were all across its surface. Beside it was a thrown made of swirling mist, an expensive pink cloth was draped along its back. Next stood another thrown of metal, made from Celestial Bronze to gleaming gold to mortal steel, gears and joints could be seen on its surface.

Beside the thrown with dancing peacocks, stood another thrown of simple marble, but vines and plants crawled up the legs and along its back the flowers bloomed. The last and final thrown was simple and modest made from a stone pulled from the earth, warm flames danced along its surface, and cloth cushioned the chair. (2)

In a matter of moments after thunder boomed across the skies flashes of coloured light lit the room, each light leaving behind an immortal sitting on a throne. The last to appear in flashes of silver and gold were the children of Leto.

"Welcome, to start this meeting Hermes return my sacred animal to me at once!"

With a role of his eyes Hermes replied, "Father it is just an eagle."

"I will not say it again Hermes, return him to me."

"Yes father," his son replied clicking his fingers,"Solon has been released."

"Solon?"

"You have to name him."

"Hermes," Zeus shouted raising his master bolt. Before Zeus could strike his son, Artemis spoke up catching her father's attention.

"Father, there are more important things to discuss today," she threw her twin brother a glare.

"And what daughter is more important than an eagle, one of my symbols of power," Zeus countered his daughter, puffing out his chest. His brother beside rolled his eyes at the show of arrogance.

"How about your son, father?"

Zeus froze in his thrown, staring at his daughter, his wife beside him hissed.

"A Son?"

Zeus turned to his wife slowly, fearing her reaction and what a reaction it is. She sat hunched in her seat, gripping the armrest of her chair, cracks appearing along the gold from the pressure, and knuckles a stark white. Hera saw glaring at him, with a stare so cold she could freeze the hearth at a glance.

"Yes, Hera," Artemis spoke watching her father squirm.

"And what of this… bastard child?"

"Sister, do not be so harsh."

Hera snarled, "Quite Hestia this is none of your concern."

"The woman is five months pregnant."

"Oh, love, such a beautiful thing," Aphrodite giggled to herself.

"War is far better," Ares grunted.

Hera let loose a snarl of rage, "How dare you cheat on me, Zeus? You married me, not these whores you visit. Marriage is supposed to be sacred and yet you care nothing for it. You leave to sate your disgusting urges and think nothing of me, the woman you promised eternity too."

"Hera, my love, please"

"No, I will hear nothing of your lies, kill this woman, rid the earth of her and her spawn, send her to Hades realm where she will be punished for all eternity."

"Hera, I cannot, she carries my son."

"Kill her or I shall."

"I would not be so hasty, _Mother_," Leto's daughter smirked, "killing Kallistrate, will not only kill father's son, but that child's twin brother as well."

"Twin brother?"

"My cheating husband will have two sons?"

Artemis sat back in her throne, watching as recognition dawned in her uncle eyes before he turned to her.

"…Kallistrate?"

Zeus spun towards his brother in confusion, "You know of her?"

"Of course he does father," Artemis replied," after all, the second child is his not yours. Your brother got to her first."

The King of Olympus clenched his fists, his faced clouded with rage, and his wife let loose a mocking laugh at his misfortune.

"Poseidon!"

"Now you both can kill her!" Hera let loose another manic giggle.

Poseidon abruptly stood up his trident aimed at his brother, "You will not harm my son."

"Nor will you harm mine."

Both brothers stared at each other for a moment, until sitting down once again in their thrones. Hera glanced between them, her anger growing once more. She let loose a cry of rage. (3)

"How can you sit so calmly, you have both had a child with the same woman, you should be wagging war against each other, trying to kill her?"

"We can do nothing, killing her would mean killing our own child as well, something neither of us will allow," Poseidon spoke calmly.

"We may fight soon about this but that depend on Kallistrate's children if they do not get along and are willing to kill each other then we will go to war, however if my son cares for his brother I will not take **it **from him, I will not have him hate me over its death, when it is weak and will die soon enough anyway."

"My son will be strong, your son will die first and he is not an it."

"My son will stronger than yours, my son will be great."

"You make me laugh brother, your son will be weak, and mine shall be a Hero."

"Silence Poseidon, my son will the greatest-"

"Enough," Athena spoke for the first time," Artemis for you to bring this up in a meeting then, there is something else about these boys."

"Yes sister, this woman prayed to me for help as she has no family to help her, no husband to speak off."

"Anything else sister?"

"Of course, when speaking to Apollo of her, he spoke a prophecy that I believe concerns these two sons."

"And what prophecy is this daughter?"

Artemis turned to her twin brother; with a roll of his eyes he answered Zeus.

"_Twin brothers bore by mortal mother,_ obviously Kallistrates sons. _Disasters called upon by fathers rage._"

Artemis explained this line quickly, "this I believe means that you two will argue who is stronger until the _boys_ themselves can actually find out."

With a nod of understanding Zeus urged Apollo to continue.

"_Seek monsters to hunt in the Gods domain, Issued are quests by twelve of council, Glory is there's to become Heroes of legend, Ascend to plain above their own."_

"It appears a rather simple prophecy's after all, though the journey will be long and the challenges hard. It seems this set of twins will not fight each other, but stand together for, by the sound of it all eternity," Athena spoke interested.

* * *

**2589 BC**

**13 Elaphabolion - March 27**

As Helios began to pull the sun across the skies, Kallistrate left the temple of Artemis. Her eyes bloodshot from crying, her hope for help crushed. Slowly making her way down the steps she stopped at the bottom and started at the creature before her. It stood on four legs, its coat ragged and dirt ridden.

Kallistrate dared not move in fear of the large hunting dog sat before her, its eyes a deadly yellow; its mouth hung open, showing glinting fangs. She began to shake her arms wrapping around her protruding belly to protect her unborn children.

As the dog stood, she tried to move away only to fall on to the steps behind her, tears falling once more. The dog moved to her side before once more sitting down, and nudging her hand with its nose.

_This is Theron he will help you,_ Kallistrate stood once more no longer afraid the hunting dog would eat her and as she did so the dog stood again. With every step she took forward the dog moved as well never leaving her side all the way to her small home.

Stepping through the door way Kallistrate held the door open for the dog to follow but it just outside before walking away back the way it came.

"Come inside Theron, my new friend."

The dog barked in approval at the name, before entering the home.

* * *

**2589 BC**

**4 Metageitnion - August 18**

**Four Months Later**

Screams echoed around the property and with each scream from the woman, a whimper form the dog answered. After nine months Kallistrate, was finally giving birth to her sons, over the following hours two more screams joined those of their mothers.

The children had been born, the first born was a boy with hair as dark as night and skin a golden tan, the second, had hair a gleaming blonde and a skin colour a little lighter than his brothers.

That evening Kallistrate and Theron sat watching as the two children slept, she smiled; her children, her little baby boys were born.

"You will grow up to be greatest of all Hero's, strong and brave, courageous and loyal, won't you my little Perseus and Jason."

* * *

**The End.**

Thank God that is done.

**Definitions and Explanations:**

Kallistrate the boy's mother is an OC as I chose not to bring back Sally Jackson or Ms. Grace, because Ms. Grace was needed in the future (if I get that far) for Thalia and Sally was to kind hearted and loyal, to be a single mother in the time of ancient Greece, when she would most likely be ridiculed for have two illegitimate children and no family to look after them. Kallistrate's names means 'Beautiful Army' which I think fits for a woman that has two Hero's for sons.

(1) This prophecy is not spoken by the Oracle of Delphi as she will not appear for some time or never, this means that it also does not rhyme. This prophecy is spoken by Apollo making them different than the ones heard in PJO books that were spoken by the Oracle; they are also from a completely different time.

(2) On the Olympian council Hestia still has her thrown as she has not yet given up her place to Dionysus to keeps the peace. Though at some point, she will give up her throne so that this story and PJO series are running along similar lines. Also remember the thrown will be very different to what they are in the book as once again this is a completely different time.

(3) The Gods are different from what you see in the PJO series as at that point hey have been in power for hundreds upon hundreds of years and have not had a war in so long that they believe themselves undefeatable. While they are still arrogant at this point in time they are at their strongest and still starting their rule, as Dionysus has not yet been appointed an Olympian and Hero's like Orion, Heracles and Theseus have not yet been born.

Theron means 'hunter', and he is what Artemis sent Kallistrate to aid her and to give her a companion so that she is not alone. He is one of Artemis older hunting dogs, and will play a role in this story though it will not be big.

**Mentions:**

A major thank you to my friend _GreenWithAwesome_ for allowing me to bounce ideas of you and reading through my story for sense.

Also another thank you, to my friend _The Sombre One_ for pointing out plot holes and reading through my story for other mistakes.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to everyone who clicked on my story and has read all this rubbish, as you have come this far can you please leave a review telling me what you think of it, any criticisms you have and if you like bacon.

I hope to post the next chapter soon, so have fun till then.


End file.
